Drunken Addiction
by Past Jaded
Summary: Qrow explores a new addiction, and discovers it's harder to quit her than he thought
1. Alcohol Tolerance

**Hello lovely readers! My fascination with this pairing has yet to be satisfied. If you have any remarks or criticisms please leave a review! Reading them makes my day!**

 **Since these characters are still quite new (COUGHfourdaysoldCOUGH) I took some liberties when discussing their ages and affiliation. I tried to keep it vague so it would still be suitable later on. With any luck their relationship will soon become more fleshed out in show and these will be easier to write. Enjoy!**

* * *

Qrow was beginning to believe that alcohol wasn't the real problem in his life.

As he watched the girl in front of him down the whiskey shot and slam the empty glass on the counter he found his eyes drifting away from her own. They focused on her throat as she swallowed before catching a drip wind its path away from the corner of her mouth. They followed the droplet of golden brown liquid as it rolled down her chin, along the middle of her neck, and preceded to disappear into the v of her dress. Qrow quickly returned his focus back to her eyes when she spoke.

"I don't understand why you make this sound so difficult." She raised an eyebrow at him leaning her hip on the bar to her left.

"The drinking itself isn't the hard part. It's keeping it down."

Winter pursed her lips, "I find that tough to believe."

He shrugged, "Well then Ice Queen, you up for a little challenge?"

The girl's eyebrows rose in question. "What are you contemplating in that dense head of yours?"

"If you can out drink me, I'll let you have one free punch."

Her eyes widened as she considered the statement. He could see her brain working a hundred miles an hour. She was trying to find the catch in his words. He saw her mouth open to question him, but before she spoke he chose to answer the inquiry he was sure she would ask, "If you win, then you have one free blow, that I swear to you, I will not dodge."

"That doesn't seem fair, we both know you aren't hurt by physical hits." She let a smirk form on her cherry lips. Qrow felt a shiver run down his spine.

He shrugged the shudder off, "I was just trying to be a gentleman and give you something you wanted as a prize." He leaned in to her ear and whispered, "After all, its just a fun little game."

Seeing the tips of her ears turn red he grinned to himself. He loved it when that happened; after all it was much too easy to get her embarrassed in public. He pulled away and watched as she finally nodded, "I'll do it. But only if I get to choose where to target."

He let out a grin, "Whoa, there is a huge difference between healing from a bruised gut and trying to get over a clawed back."

She made a nonchalant hand motion, "Those are my rules, if you don't like them I can just leave. Heck, making you so soar you can't move may just have to wait." That statement created some lovely fantasies in his head.

 _Fuck this, I can't back away now._ He was confident in his drinking ability, but he wasn't quite as confident in his state of mind around her _._ "Fine, but if I win, we get to do another one of those private wrestling matches."

He saw her body stiffen and her voice was higher when she let out a squeaky, "What?"

 _There, how does your own medicine taste._

"Don't have a panic attack Ice Queen," As he said her nickname her expression transformed into a pout, "No matter who wins the prize will be good." He waggled his eyebrows, "Heck, this time I won't even be taking your virginity."

Her eyes narrowed and seconds later her hand hit his face. The booming sound from the impact was enough to cause the bar guests around them to turn and stare.

Qrow let out a sigh, opening his jaw to try and remove the ache in his cheek. More than anything the hit revitalized him. He turned his face back to the girl in front of him, "I guess that might have been a little rude to say aloud considering where we are but-"

"Hold your tongue. You have a deal."

He was shocked. He hadn't expected her to go along with it so quickly. _Who was he kidding? It was Winter. All it took for him to get her to do anything was to turn it into a personal contest._ "You sure? I thought you rather liked my tongue?" His voice almost cracked. _Fuck man, get a hold of yourself. She's younger than you and you still let her get under your skin like this._

"I do." That glimmer in her icy eyes told him so much more, "But I'm planning on being the one to make you lose control this time."

He grinned, "Then I'm looking forward to it."

She made no response to his words, only rolling her eyes and turning back towards the waiting bartender. "I want one of every drink on your menu." She handed the man a shiny credit card.

Qrow actually laughed, "Wow, won't your daddy get mad that you're using the family account to pay for alcohol."

To his surprise she whipped around towards him, her finger right in front of his face, her other hand propped on her hip accentuating the waist he was already well familiar with. Her voice was cold and low as she hissed, "There's something you have yet to understand, you drunk bastard. No one, and that includes you, has any control over me and what I choose to do."

He stared at her anger filled eyes, and after a second his mouth moved automatically, "Then why is it you do whatever Ironwood tells you to, like a beat bitch?"

That earned him a punch to the gut. _I really should know better by now._

* * *

Winter slammed back another shot. "Pungent," she made a motion of trying to choke herself before swallowing the burning liquid down.

Qrow reached for one of the remaining bottles and gulped down half of the pale liquor. He smacked his lips, "distinct."

Winter shook her head, grabbing the bottle from his grasp. Her motions were turning sloppy and he could see the alcohol taking hold of her. She raised the bottle to her mouth and chugged down the remaining liquid. "Premium."

Qrow found himself smiling. The girl had lasted surprisingly long. _How long had it been now?_ His eyes tried to make out the bar clock through the glass wall that now separated the two of them from the heater within. He barely managed to make out a two and a- he gave up. The bright light hurt his eyes, and in truth he would much rather spend his time taking in the lovely woman at his side. He turned his attention back to her. She was sitting on the sidewalk adjacent to him. How she managed to sit down in that short dress without flashing him was something he would never know. A second later, Winter was forcing another glass into his hand.

He didn't hesitate to bring it to his mouth. He recognized the familiar taste of Irish Whiskey running down his throat and into the boiling pit of death that was his stomach. He made a show out of smacking his lips and winking at her, "Your refined vocabulary seems to be disappearing the more you drink." He thought for a second before saying "Blended."

"You wish." Winter grabbed the one of the few remaining glasses sitting to her left, tipping its contents promptly into her mouth. This was the first time he had seen her drink like this. She wasn't taking a second to enjoy the buzzed feeling the alcohol gave her, only focusing on beating him. She wiped her hand across her mouth, swallowing loudly before yelling, "Poignant!"

Qrow leaned back slowly until he was lying against the cement. The bar tender had kicked them out an hour ago. Other customers had apparently felt uncomfortable around the two drunken competitors, and he guessed that they had gotten rather loud in their "descriptive word game". The Boss had tried to interrupt their competition, which had led to Winter giving him an earful of her thoughts on his rubbish life, and repugnant face, and the atrocious establishment. He had grabbed as many drinks as he could prior to dragging her the hell out of there before a fight broke out. _I'll have to find a new bar to get wasted in._

They had managed to continue their bet for a while on the sidewalk outside before realizing that they would soon run out of the most necessary thing to their gamble. Alcohol. He listened as Winter finished up the final glass of the intoxicating liquid, and was shocked when he heard her utter a rare, "Fuck."

Sitting up he noticed that her neck and chest were now covered in a liquor. "Had a little accident huh?"

There was a minute of dead silence before she managed to ask, "How are you not dead?" Her eyes were barely able to focus on his.

In truth he had no idea, with the amount he drank on a regular basis there was no doubt he should be dead. "I guess I just built up a tolerance." It took an abnormally high amount of alcohol to get him drunk. He needed something new to take up his time, and that something was now someone.

She stared at him blankly for a minute before letting out a smile that caused his heart to skip a beat. _What the fuck? I haven't acted this way due to a smile since my teenage years._

"Well that last gulp means I win!" She let out a childish screech of joy into the night sky. He let out a huff of laughter. This was the first time he'd seen her this way. It was refreshing. Seeing Winter act like a carefree child for once… she had to be so drunk.

"You spilled half of it on yourself." His eyes took her all in. The white dress's collar was soaked and the dipping top was giving him a dangerous view of her silky skin.

"I still won." Even in her buzzed state Qrow could hear the challenge behind her words. It was just like her. She would never let him have the satisfaction of winning if she could help it.

"I don't think so." He rolled on top of her, making sure to keep his weight concentrated on his arms that were pinning her in. A second later his mouth was on her neck. He ran his lips over her smooth skin, licking up the droplets of the tangy spilled drink. His tongue followed the curve of her collarbone and he heard her let out a breath. He sucked on the area where her neck and shoulders met, earning a slight moan from the girl below him. He was now approaching dangerous territory. He dipped lower, down towards the v of her dress. He lapped at the area between her breasts managing to consume the scotch off her skin. He moved quickly biting a hardened nipple through the thin fabric of her dress. The sound that escaped her mouth had him nearing paradise. Suddenly her hands were pushing against his shoulders, and immediately he stopped, even he wouldn't stoop so low as to take it farther than she wanted, especially in her current state.

Her face was red. _That's new._ Qrow had seen her ears turn red before but he had never seen her entire face such a bright crimson. He could feel his stomach tighten with want.

"Nothing personal. I just can't let you win." His voice was husky, his eyes zoning in on her. Her dress looked like it had been plundered. The straps were off her shoulders, the top barely covering where his mouth had just been. Even the skirt was in disorder, barely hiding her shapely ass from his sight.

Her eyes were on his, her neck straining, her head off the ground to watch his careful scrutiny. His heart was racing. Alcohol never gave him this high. This predatory joy only came when he was with her. Qrow had never stated it aloud before but he was ready to now. He opened his mouth to say three words he hadn't uttered in his lifetime.

Before a word had escaped his mouth he saw her eyes roll back. In a second he was moving. He got his hand under her head before it smacked against the pavement.

"I guess we found your limit huh?" He whispered the question to the passed out figure in his arms. She would no doubt have a raging headache tomorrow. He sighed. The girl would likely have some angry language for him about the perverted display he put on her tonight. _"On the side of a street no less!"_ He could already imagine her words.

Looking at her face, her eyes closed peacefully, her mouth hanging open, he couldn't help but smile. Even now her cheeks were colored a lovely shade of pink. In that moment the years between the two of them felt more evident.

In the future he might be forced to let her go, but as of this moment Qrow held her close. He was careful to shield her from any prying eyes daring to look too close at the drunken couple that was still hanging around outside the bar.

As he picked her up in his arms and began the long trek back to his apartment, he couldn't help repeating three secret words in his head.

 _You're my addiction._

* * *

 **This story will likely end up being 2-3 chapters, so be on the look out if you liked it!** _ **Hopefully, I will be able to upload the next part within a few days (the sooner the better). Hope to see you there!**_

 _ **Also if it doesn't hassle you, please leave a review! They make my day so much brighter and get my inspiration flowing.**_


	2. Crimson Compulsion

I was very eager to finally try out Winter's perspective and ended up typing this today. Please review if you enjoyed!

* * *

When Winter awoke to the sun shining in her eyes she almost hissed. Typically she was all for being the first one up (after all "the early bird catches the worm"), but this particular morning hurt like hell. Her whole body was soar, and it felt like a ton of bricks was being banged around inside her head. It took what felt like an eternity for her to make sense of her surroundings. A scarcely decorated room with bottles strewn all over the floor met her line of sight. She practically dissolved upon realization of where she was.

"Fuck me." The words left her mouth before she could stop them. Sure enough turning to look to her right another person was occupying the bed.

Qrow was lying on his stomach with his eyes closed and forehead knotted in concentration. She heard heavy breathing from his mouth and noticed he was in a pair of jeans and a red shirt, both different from what he had been wearing last night. She lay there for at least 10 minutes, frowning, her mind as vacant as a fresh blanket of snow. After debating her options, she came to the decision that she would risk leaving before he woke. At the moment the last thing she wanted was to deal with whatever had happened the night before. All she really desired was a nice cup of coffee and a run to wake herself up. The sooner her body got over this hangover and back into the swing of things the better.

At any other time in her life she might have been freaked out by the circumstances of her morning. The only reason she wasn't losing her mind right now was that the exact same situation had happened to her two months ago. Same bar, same room, same man.

 _Except that time, I hadn't made the idiotic decision of drinking myself into oblivion._ Winter cursed herself. _And I remembered all the events of the night prior._ This time the only thing she could recall from last night was swallowing a shot of black scarlet and knowing she would regret it later. That shot had signified her defeat.

Ever so slowly Winter shifted the comforter off her body. The air hit her like a cold blast of wind. _Does he not have the heater on?_ Upon looking down she realized that the reason she was cold was because her only clothes were a pair of blue panties. _Why am I naked? Did he really fuck me while I was out of it? The masochistic bastard!_ She opened her mouth to scream him out of his current dream state when his own voice cut her off.

"It's not what it looks like."

That was the final straw. "Oh like hell you're going to use that line on me. Qrow? Me? You actually think I'd fall for that? And what have you been doing these past 15 minutes? Pretending to be sleeping? How inconsiderately incompetent!"

His mouth was hanging open. She followed his line of sight to her breasts. _Really, is that all he cares about right now?_ The next second her fist was crashing into his jaw, "Why are staring at my boobs at a time like this! Its not like you didn't see them last night!"

Qrow's head bounced backwards. He let out a huff of anger but suppressed his rage quickly. "Look I'm sorry about the incident on the sidewalk but-"

"The sidewalk?" Her eyes got as huge as saucers and her volume only increased with every word, "We did it in public?"

His eyebrows were knit in confusion before he seemed to connect the dots, "Oh you don't remember what happened!" _Is that tone happy? Why the hell is he happy?_

She practically shook with rage. It took all her discipline to bring herself back to her composed unreadable self. "Qrow," her voice was shockingly devoid of emotion, "Did we, or did we not, have sex last night?"

He held up a hand, "We did not. I swear." In this situation she didn't think he would be one to lie. Her breathing began to return to a normal level until he added, "Although, I did… kind of… do a body shot off your boobs."

Her mouth dropped open like a fish.

He took a step backwards, "I figured I should tell you, because hey, honesty is important right?"

The girl carefully got out of bed, not caring about her state of dress, and approached him. Knowing what was coming next Qrow grimaced and shut his eyes. He didn't see her wind up the slap, but he sure felt it.

It hurt like a bitch.

* * *

It had taken him a good hour to tell Winter exactly what had happened last night. It would have gone quicker if she hadn't felt the need to interrupt his explanation every 30 seconds with a condescending remark or allegation. He didn't really blame her, but it still hurt his pride.

 _"You passed out and I ended up carrying you back here."_

 _"So nothing happened on the way?"_

 _"Nothing!"_

 _"Then why am I naked?"_

 _"Like I know! Why do you think I was staring this morning?"_

 _She had raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Really? You're going with that?"_

 _He had practically started ripping his hair out, "You had your clothes on the entire trip back."_

 _"So they disappeared when I got here?" he could hear the warning in the way she said 'disappeared'._

 _'"You didn't let me finish. You had them the whole time we were here, which included you barfing all over my bathroom."_

 _"Did they disappear after that?"_

 _"Seriously?" if she interrupted again he swore he was going to strangle her, "No! As far as I know you went to bed in that stupid dress!"_

 _To his surprise she had stopped talking and proceeded to search the entire room. After 5 minutes She found her alcohol-stained dress under the bed._

 _"Now I know what you're thinking but I swear-"_

 _"Qrow," the tone of her voice had shut him up, it was tired and surprisingly not accusatory, "Give it a rest. I believe you… and I'm sorry."_

He was still shocked that it had all worked out without either of them killing each other. In the past she probably would have used the argument as an excuse to stab him through with her sword. He sighed.

Winter had asked to use his shower and he had quickly agreed. It had been nearly impossible to have a serious conversation with her practically bare-naked in front of him. He admitted that he found her method of interrogation hot, but he never would have told her that.

He used her being in the shower as an excuse to grab a beer from his fridge and pop the cap. He drank a long gulp before sighing; the taste wasn't doing anything for him. He shrugged and made his way lazily over to his living room before letting himself fall onto the couch.

After a minute he switched the TV on. He needed a background buzz to keep his mind off of Winter. Winter in his shower. Winter using his soap. _Fuck_. Last time she had spent the night they had gone in there together to "wind down". He was happy to admit that had been the best shower of his life. Ever since then it had been hard to get her off his mind. He still had no clue how he had ever gotten her to agree to it, especially since neither of them had been drunk at the time.

He heard the water click off and his body automatically stiffened. _What the fuck? This is stupid, I've seen her naked what… 3 times now? I shouldn't be this affected._ He drained the rest of the beer.

He heard footsteps and was shocked when the girl sat down beside him on the couch. "Should you really be drinking?" she asked, unabashed by her current state. Qrow let his eyes do a quick once over. _See, nothing you can't handle._ She had put on one of his old t-shirts. _I haven't seen that thing in years._ He admitted she looked good but it wasn't anything new. He didn't understand why his heart automatically started speeding up. _Fuck, I'm acting like a schoolboy around his first crush._

"No." he replied honestly, "But that's never stopped me before."

She just shook her head at his response, before grabbing the remote and changing the channel to the news. Qrow's intrigue was piqued when he thought he recognized the street they were showing. Apparently they were doing some sort of report on public displays of affection and how people needed to watch out because a couple was seen last night-

Qrow grabbed the remote and immediately turned the TV off. He felt Winter's eyes probing into his back. He didn't meet her gaze.

"So, about last night," he flinched at her rocky tone, "Are you sure no one saw us?"

 _Fuck me. This is not going well._ He decided to face the woman head on. His scarlet eyes locked onto her ice blue ones. "No. I can't be sure that no one saw us. I made out with your neck in front of a full bar. People undoubtedly saw who we were."

Her eyes continued to stare into his. At this point Qrow was convinced she was going to kill him. A year ago he happily would have tried to fight back but he wasn't so sure he had the heart to hurt her anymore. He mentally prepared for the end. _I hope Yang and Ruby weren't watching the news this morning._

When Winter's mouth broke into a huge grin and a bubble of laughter escaped her mouth Qrow was convinced he was already dead and in hell. The girl to his left was practically shaking with laughter. _Did someone slip something into my drink? Did someone slip something in her drink?_

She didn't stop laughing for a good minute. After wiping tears from her eyes she grinned at him, "The look on your face," she broke into another fit of laughter.

He frowned.

"You're looking at me like I'm going to assassinate you in your sleep." Every word was separated by a chuckle.

"And the way your laughing right now isn't making me think something different." He was legitimately concerned.

She rolled her eyes at him and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Qrow couldn't help but think it was a kiss goodbye before she sliced his throat. He had always been the one to initiate their kisses in the past.

He watched her skeptically as she got off the couch, making sure his eyes focused on her head and not her incredibly long legs.

She walked into his kitchenette and opened the fridge. The rows of alcohol in there clanged like gongs as the door swung open. Winter pushed aside a few half full bottles and grabbed one of the few other items that was inside.

She opened the egg carton and removed four eggs. Then she started making breakfast.

The whole time Qrow watched the scene play out he was convinced he was undergoing some sick kind of punishment.

* * *

The way Qrow had been dissecting her every movement for the past 4 hours was one of the funniest things she had ever experienced. He would flinch whenever she approached him and laugh nervously when she would try to tell a joke.

The power she had felt so addicting. At one point when she had dragged her hand along the base of his neck he had practically jumped out of his skin. She had almost felt bad for him. Almost.

Upon seeing the newscast she had immediately guessed that the circumstance they were hinting at last night had something to do with her. When she'd seen Qrow's eyes practically bug out of his head she had been sure of it. She had processed her feelings and been shocked to find that she wasn't upset. Seeing the way that Qrow rushed to power off the television had given her a sense of control. She'd figured that she could have some fun with this.

After 4 hours of teasing she was starting to get sick of it. _Am I really that scary?_ The way he was acting made it seem like she was the devil incarnate. What was even worse was the fact that she was now feeling extremely horny. _Is this what alcohol does? If so I swear to never touch the damn thing again. Maybe he's right and I really do have sadistic tendencies._ She mentally face palmed.

Winter wasn't the type of person to hint at something. She acted. For the moment her hangover felt much better. _We both obviously have feelings for each other. Am I over thinking this?_

Turning towards Qrow who was standing an uncomfortable distance away she made her decision. She paced towards him only to stop a foot away, "Hey, since I don't remember what happened last night, who won the bet?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" She was sick of his scrutiny. "Look, I'm not furious ok? I'm not going to slaughter you, in fact I think the alcohol has gone to my skull or something because when I look at you my heart starts pounding really fast. So will you please snap out of it and kiss me?" Usually he would have been desperately trying to get in her pants by now. _Is it weird that I miss that?_

"Oh I get it." The way that grin took over his face she knew he had returned to normal, "Your horny."

She sighed, "Yep. You got me. So who won the bet?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "As much I'd like to say that I won, I should probably be honest. We both ended up drinking about the same amount before you passed out."

They both stood there awkwardly for a second, neither knowing the best way to start off. _Oh fuck it all._ Winter ended the silence by clearing her throat, "Then what about we continue with that word game we started last night?"

He shrugged, he could still recall the taste of his last beer and in all honesty it hadn't been that great. "My last drink could be described as mellow."

She shook her head at him practically rolling her eyes. "Not like that. Like this." She grabbed the edge of the t-shirt she was wearing and in one fluid motion pulled it off, leaving just her blue panties. Once the black shirt was lying on the floor her eyes locked on his and she breathed out, "Sensuous."

Crow was trying his best to keep his eyes on her face and she knew it. She couldn't help but grin, "Its your turn you know."

He didn't hesitate to take off his own shirt. The way his arms flexed and his abs bunched as he threw the top across the room didn't get missed by her sharp eyes. His agile form had taken her breath away their first night together. She could recall the way he had stripped himself as quickly as possible, preventing her from feeling the way it felt to take his clothes off. This time she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

He stared at her blankly.

"Qrow?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your describing word?" she practically face palmed.

"Oh um…" It took him a good 20 seconds to come up with one. He stared directly in her eyes before smirking and announcing the word, "Titillating."

She nearly broke out into laughter. _Well at least its obvious what's on his mind._ Inside she choked down her laugh and took the step that was separating them.

"Rousing," she breathed out the word and before she could hesitate grabbed his hand and placed it directly onto her chest. That was all the direction the man needed. The next thing she knew his other hand was on her ass hoisting her up. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. His other hand tightened around her right breast, squeezing. Winter let out a puff of air and looked directly into his crimson eyes. Less than an inch away his were staring passionately back at her. She immediately recognized that same animalistic light that had enchanted her the first time they met. She wrapped her hands around his neck, diving her fingers into his hair before pulling back on the thick locks. She heard him let out a growl.

A moment later his lips pressed fiercely against her own. Not wasting time with a gentle exploration he dove his tongue into her mouth. She let out a moan.

 _Oh Oum, how I've missed this_.

* * *

Stay tuned in for the next chapter! ;)


	3. A Rowdy Bunch

**I chose to go a more humorous route with this chapter, since I personally didn't feel like ending this one off with smut (If your craving that check out some of my other Icebird fanfics).**

 **Thank you SkyBridges, BigToeNails, and SkyNinja for helping me decide to bring in TEAM RWBY.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Yang knew something was up the minute she saw Blake's ears twitch. Automatically, she shifted her attention towards the television, and whatever show had the Faunus so fixated.

Upon observation Yang quickly came to the realization that she hated the news. She was only able to catch a glance at a familiar looking street before the program was cut short by a commercial for some extraordinary new frying pan. Even from the minuscule moment she saw the picture, Yang recognized the district and street. That bar was pretty close to her Uncles rundown rental, and although she never told Ruby, she had gone there in the past on stressful occasions to wind down. _Heck, even I deserve a break every once in a while._ It was a great downtown district for finding deals on cute new clothes... and the nightlife was a welcome change of pace. The carefree bartenders in that region would take one look at her, and assume she was of age. Yang was always careful to make sure her teammates never figured out exactly where it was that she went when she was anxious and beyond their aid. Her recent investigations for any information on her mother haven't exactly been fruitful, and she never wanted Ruby to see her in the state of mind that trauma put her in. She had indulged on alcohol a few times in the past, but after seeing exactly how addictive the liquid could be thanks to her relative, she was careful not to overdo it.

"Watcha' seein' Blake?" She turned her head back towards her friend. She trusted that the girl had caught more than she had, especially with her sharp eyesight.

"Nothing, I just…" the girl shook her head slowly, "I thought I saw someone who looked familiar."

"Oh?" Yang stretched back, enjoying the way her shoulders popped, "tall, dark, handsome, reddish brown hair, and a weird mask thingy?" She saw Blake's ears twitch at her guess, "The same familiar figure you draw in your diary a lot?"

"No!" the word came quickly, and the Faunus's voice was adorably high.

Yang let out a smirk and raised her eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

Blake was quick to clarify, still waving her arms wildly, "I don't even own a diary! For your information, I thought I saw that guy that destroyed the courtyard last year."

Yang let out a huff of laughter, "Your gonna' have to be more specific than that. Going to school where we're taught to master weapons and become super fighters doesn't exactly mean the students go easy on the building."

She watched as Blake's ears angled down in annoyance. It had taken forever to get the girl to stop wearing her bow, even when it was just their team in the dorms. "That guy!" Blake continued to persist her point that it was not indeed her mysterious partner from the past. Her eyebrows were knitting together, "I never learned his name... the one who fought Weiss' sister."

"Oh." Yang frowned, "You mean my Uncle? Why would he be on TV… Shit, did he get drunk and assault another police officer?"

Blake surprisingly didn't look shocked by her words, the girl just shrugging before saying, "I just saw a photo of him for a second. The reporter said something about continuing after the commercial break."

"Interesting." Yang's mind started to wander, "Maybe he's in jail. He might even need Dad to get him out. Oh no, what if he managed to record another drunk message to be played over the school announcement system!" She cringed thinking about that previous occasion a couple months ago when just that had occurred.

Yang was brought out of her worst-case scenarios and back to reality by a knock on the dorm room door. "Hey can you get it? It should be Ruby with breakfast. First time she has ever taken this long to get back."

"Why do I always have to get it?" Blake had starting moving towards entrance before the nock had even begun. Yang couldn't help but grin; the girl's cat instincts always meant she was the first to sense when someone was arriving.

"Can you please hurry up?" Weiss's voice could be heard yelling from the other side of the oak barrier.

Blake made a hand puppet at Yang and jokingly mimicked the heiress. Yang let out a little guffaw of laughter as the Faunus pulled open the door. They were both met with a very impatient Schnee completely covered in shopping bags of multiple sizes. The plastic bags themselves were overflowing with vacuum-sealed rolls and sweets that had Ruby's name written all over them.

Yang watched as Weiss made her way to the coffee table before dropping her burdens. The food completely covered the small counter. Motioning towards the pile of sweets Yang voiced what Blake had to be thinking, "What is this?"

"What do you mean? Its breakfast." The heiress quickly grabbed a wrapped up muffin and ripped open the packaging. She took a huge mouthful and Yang watched as little crumbs fell down from her mouth onto her white dress. The haste of her consumption made Yang frown, it was weird to see Weiss in such a rush. _What's bothering her?_

"I thought Ruby was in charge of getting the food?" Blake made her way over to the pile. She proceeded to sit herself crossed legged on the floor.

"She was. But then she called me saying she forgot her wallet at home." Weiss crossed her arms and frowned at Yang, as if to say ' _Teach her better manners'._

Yang rolled her eyes, "I have no idea how my little sister has survived so long… Oh wait, she has an awesome big sister."

Blake rolled her eyes, "Ruby has survived by wielding a giant sniper rifle scythe, in case you've forgotten."

Yang made of show of thinking hard about the statement, before nodding her head in agreement, "Yeah, I guess that might have something to do with it."

Before she could make another sarcastic joke, Weiss began to recount her story. "Being the reliable team mate I am, I met up with her at the address she gave me, and by the way, I too was shocked to see it was that weird little snack shop on 6th..." Weiss accentuated her words with fast little hand motions that took up more of Yang's concentration than actually following her story, "-so I paid the cashier and was completely shocked when Ruby told me to take all the stuff back by myself while she went out to quote, 'check on something'." The air quotes were a cute touch in Yang's opinion, "How could she leave me like that?"

Blake eyes twinkled in humor, "She's Ruby, if she didn't have a real reason to leave you behind, she never would have been inconsiderate and you know it."

Weiss sighed, taking another bite of the chocolate muffin in her hands, "I know, I'm just a little irritable right now..." Yang knew Weiss had to be a little out of it to be eating a sugary pastry this early in the morning. Usually she would be the one of the group to force them to cook eggs or something else while spewing some nonsense along the lines of _"A healthy outside starts on the inside"._

Blake shrugged, reaching a hand into the pile of goodies and pulling out a package of beef jerky, "Well, thanks for this, we were both getting hungry.!"

Yang nodded quickly in agreement, "I for one was very YUNGRY!"

She watched as both Blake and Weiss practically choked on their food.

"Oum dammit," Blake's eyebrows were knit together, "That wasn't even a good one!"

"Hey it's hard to think on an empty stomach," Yang reached for a cinnamon roll that was practically screaming her name, "Anyway, thanks Weiss."

The Heiress shrugged like it was nothing, but Yang caught the upward turn of her lips. Weiss loved being complimented, and the girls would lay the compliments on like frosting on a cake when they thought the girl needed cheering up.

The three sat in silence for a second, enjoying their "breakfast" before the news came back on.

With a mouthful of gooey deliciousness, Yang mumbled out, "Those advertisements just keep getting longer and longer."

Blake nodded in agreement, her ears rising in anticipation. Yang had the urge to reach out and touch them, but guessed that now probably wasn't a great time. She didn't want to risk getting scratched, figuratively or literally.

They watched as a reporter dressed in a fancy suit appeared on the screen. After a second a blurry picture of a figure that indeed resembled her uncle appeared on his left.

"Wait, isn't that-" Weiss's question was cut off by an unexpected outburst.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby's voice came out of nowhere. Blake practically flew off the ground while Weiss almost fell off her perch on the sofa. Yang was the only one who was never surprised by the sudden appearances of the younger girl. She was used to it after years of living together.

"Oh hey Ruby, welcome back!" She welcomed her sister without taking her eyes off the TV, "Come, sit, watch... also get dad on speed dial... Qrow might have gotten himself in trouble again."

A flash of red and black whooshed by in front of Yang and a second later Ruby was rocking back and forth to her left, her scroll in hand.

Weiss let out a huff, "Why couldn't you have used that speed of yours to take all those groceries back instead of forcing me to-"

"Shhh!" Yang didn't mean to come off domineering, but she really was focused on the screen, "Just be quite for a minute please."

Weiss crossed her arms before reluctantly shutting her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye Yang saw Blake stretch out on the floor, once again relaxing.

The screen had switched to some sort of street camera that was showing what looked to be the outside of a bar. The reporter finally began his testimony, "This man was seen last night carrying off the what appears to be the unconscious body of-" there was an awkward pause as the reporter obviously looked at a script off screen, "Winter Schnee."

"What?" the word was so high pitched it sounded like a squeak. Yang could feel Weiss tense from the other end of the couch.

The reporter continued without breaking, "As you can see in the footage right now, the man was seen at 2am this morning carrying her comatose form across the Shopping district in Vale."

Out of nowhere the reporter stepped so close to the camera all you could see was his moving mouth. His tone was hushed, which made no sense in the long run since a microphone was amplifying his words, "Her father Mr. Schnee has been sending emergency alerts to all news sources and police agencies in the area, asking for her present whereabouts. If anyone has any information on where this-" there was another pause, "Qrow Branwen, may have taken her please don't hesitate to contact our firm."

The video on screen switched to an earlier time stamp. Even with the blurry quality Yang could easily make out that the two figures on the sidewalk indulging themselves on drink after drink were indeed her uncle and Weiss's sister. How someone as respectable and well known as Winter Schnee ended up drunk along with Qrow was something that went over Yang's head. She couldn't imagine Weiss was taking this well. Almost on queue she heard the heiress let out an offended gasp.

Turning her head slightly her suspicions were confirmed. Weiss's mouth was open so wide she could have shoved a turkey down the girl's throat. Ruby's face on the other hand was knotted in confusion, her eyes narrowed and her full focus was still on the reporter who was continuing to explain just how worried Mr. Schnee was for his daughter's safety and wellbeing. Hearing a giggle from Blake, Yang turned her attention back towards the screen. She was now witnessing footage of her uncle "attacking" a drunk looking Winter with his tongue. The state of dress Winter was in by the end of the footage had Yang's cheeks blushing out of embarrassment. How Mr. Schnee had let the news play this footage without comment was beyond her understanding.

On the floor Blake was quaking with laughter, "Well your Uncle sure knows how to make an impression on a woman."

Yang would have agreed if Weiss hadn't let out a screech of such distress at that exact moment. Swallowing, she felt the joke die in her mouth.

The reporter was obliviously continuing his story, "-Your information may be very useful in a getting a certain very controlling and vexed father off of our backs-". Suddenly the screen went blank and the reporter was cut short. There was a muffled argument on the other side of the screen and Yang could barely make out _, "Dude, you are so losing your job for saying that!"_ before another commercial for the same frying pan as before took over the screen.

The seconds seemed to drag by as the girls were unable to process the information they had gathered from such a short report. Out of nowhere Blake interrupted the commercials annoying jingle with a burst of laughter. The Faunus rolled across the living room floor, breaking the awkward silence.

Yang could feel Weiss's anger peak. Suddenly in a burst of rage the heiress was on her feet and stomping out of the room. They could hear her rage down the hallway. Even from the far end, all three of the girls still in the dorm could make out her words as clear as day, "What the hell is your drunk uncle doing to my sister! Father is going to kill him… What was Winter thinking! When I get my hands on him your Uncle is so screwed!"

Ruby, who had been uncharacteristically quiet during the whole event suddenly chose to break her silence, "I think he's already pretty screwed. Probably in more ways than one."

Yang's eyes widened in complete shock at Ruby's crude statement, and her mouth dropped open in surprise. She could hear Weiss let out another offended screech in response to Ruby's assertion. That was the moment she lost it. Within seconds Yang was on her knees laughing. She soon joined Blake in rolling around the dorm floor, both of them laughing their butts off.


End file.
